Mizu Tsuki
Mizu Tsuki was created in the Creation Lab of Red Fate Army with the DNA of Vant Oceanus. He was created and greatly enhanced for the sole purpose to destroy Vant Oceanus. After a failed inspection of the building's defense, Mizu blasted his way out and escaped from thr god forsaken place. Appearance Vant wears a dark blue and grey furred jacket, black pants, blue fingerless gloves, and dark blue boots. He has light brown skin, orange and blue eyes, and long ponytail tied with a red band. Personality Like Vant, he can easily get discouraged and can angry when results are not in his favor. He always uses his magic to the fullest potential. However, he feels like he is living his other's life, but he wants to live his own. Relationships Vant Oceanus - Mizu's Rival. Travis Flint - Mizu Rival. Yougan Shinzou - Mizu's partner. History Synopsis Equipment Water Magic Trident - A Trident that controls the power of Water Magic. Mizu's powerful weapon and his preferred weapon to use in combat. ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem - Red Fate put this into his Water Magic Trident to double it's capabilities in battle. Lunar Magic Lance - A magic lance that controls the power of Lunar Magic. ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem - Red Fate put this into his Lunar Magic Lance to doubld its capabilities in battle. Water Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet - Red Fate's new creation. Even though the Aquatic's Extremity set he has already boosts his water magic powers greatly, this Enhancement Bracelet was created through a fusion of Magical Enhancement Bracelet and Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet along with a Water Magic Lacrima infused into them. Wearing this item increases his magical power/ magical strength and spell damage ouput drastically. Lunar Magic Enhancement Bracelet - Red Fate' New Creation. Magic ▪ Extremity Magic - This new magic has the ability to awaken the special power within magical limbs that's attached to the users body. ▪ Aquatic Bestial's Javelin - This Elemental, Weapon and Creature Extremity has the ability to generate and amplify Water Magic and Lance Magic attacks, given that it is boosted by the Bestial's Extremity. It can also absorb water attacks and grow stronger. It takes the form of his right arm. ▪ Lunar Bestial's Javelin - This Extremity has the ability to generate and amplify Lunar Magic along with his Lance Magic Capabilities. It can also absorb lunar attacks and grow stronger. It takes the form of his left arm. Aquatic Bestial's Heel - A Magical Limb that possess stronger Water Magic with beasts DNA that's suited for underwater combat. Lunate Bestial's Heel - a Magical Limb in the form of a leg. Possess Lunar Magic. Water Magic - The power to ' manipulate water through magic '. All Water Magic attacks has been boosted and amplified thanks to the Aquatic's Extremity set Mizu possesses. Water-Make - The power to ' Construct weapons or tools out of water through magic '. Lunar Magic - The power to ' manipulate lunar energy through Magic '. Special Aquatic Ovedrive - a mode that increase the water mage's battle capabilities. Moon Overdrive - a mode that increases the lunar mage's battle capabilities. Abilities Enhanced Capabilities - Mizu possess enhanced battle capabilities thanks to the Red Battle Simulators they possess at Red Fate. His senses are higher than a animal, stronger, faster, smarter and durable than the average man, and possess no hesitation to end lives. Enhanced Body - Mizu's body has been enhanced more to the point that allows to take more damage from his opponents. Incredible Magical Power - Mizu has possess incredible amount of magic in his body and sometimes leaks out, causing destruction around his wake. Trained Combatant - Mizu has been trained to fight single to multiple opponents at once and deal with them quickly, thanks to the Red Fate Simulators and due to combat data that was gather from Red Fate Spies. In the sea, his combat capabilities improves even more. Ways of Combat Professional Lancer Professional Underwater / Land Combatant Trivia